Buku Diary
by Zhechii
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia kehilangan buku harian pribadinya...buku yang paling berarti baginya. Apa yang yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

><p><strong>Buku Diary<strong>

**Ichigo/Rukia**

**Rating : K**

**Romance**

**One-shot**

* * *

><p>"TIDAKKKKKK!"<p>

Sebuah teriakan keras menghentikan kegiatan para mahasiswa yang berada di dekat gadis mungil dan berambut hitam pendek itu. Mereka menatap heran, _ada apa dengannya?_Mungkin kalimat itu yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Rukia panik berat, membongkar semua isi dalam tasnya, mencari sesuatu dengan begitu serius, sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya. Teman pria Rukia yang berambut merah panjang melihat kepanikan gadis itu dari kejauhan, ia menghela napas malas sebelum dirinya menghampiri gadis itu dan berupaya menenangkan sahabat karibnya.

"Oh, Tuhan. Dimana? Dimana dia?! Aku tidak mungkin menjatuhkannya. Pasti terselip dalam tas. Aku tahu itu!" Gerutu Rukia sembari tetap mencari sesuatu yang penting baginya di kedalaman tasnya, walau sudah tidak ada lagi barang yang tertinggal di dalam tas.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" Pemuda berambut merah panjang bertanya kepada kawannya.

Gadis mungil penggemar segala benda apapun yang terdapat gambar kelinci itu menoleh ke arah belakang, penasaran dengan pemilik suara yang menghentikan pencariannya.

"Ternyata kau, Renji. Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Kenapa kau? Kau seperti orang kesurupan, panik level tinggi seakan dunia akan segera berakhir, dan menggerutu seperti bebek."

"Kau benar, dunia akan segera berakhir!"

"Huh?"

"Aku kehilangan buku diary-ku!" Panik Rukia, ketakutannya malah semakin menjadi.

"Huh?! Hanya karena itu?"

"Ya!"

"Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, Rukia. Kau tinggal beli lagi buku diary yang baru. Masalah selesai."

"Beli lagi yang baru...? Kau menyuruhku untuk membeli buku diary yang baru?! Aku tidak butuh buku diary yang baru! Aku butuh buku diary lamaku!" Rukia membentak. Gadis itu merasa kesal, _kenapa renji tidak mengerti?_ Dia membutuhkan buku diary itu dan hanya buku diary lamanya yang usang.

Renji terlihat begitu terheran dari sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa kawan baiknya terlihat begitu gelisah hanya karena sebuah buku diary usangnya. Padahal Rukia tidak pernah segelisah ini, ia telah mengenal kepribadian gadis berambut hitam pendek itu semenjak mereka kecil. Pemuda itu tersenyum sendiri. Tampaknya Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. " Kenapa buku diary-mu yang usang itu oohh, begitu penting? Apa di dalam buku diary itu, kau menyimpan uang tabunganmu atau sesuatu yang tidak aku..."

Rukia tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka Renji akan merespon seperti itu. Okay_, dia akan sedikit membocorkan beberapa isi tulisan di dalam buku itu..._ "Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah info materi ujian besok...Itu sangat penting...Aku tidak bisa belajar tanpa itu..." Dia berkata, suara sedikit pelan dan tenang.

"Kau sudah mengingat semua isi dalam diari itu, bukan? Kenapa kau harus panik?" Seketika kelopak mata Renji menyipit, menaruh kecurigaan besar kepada kawannya, "...Atau ada satu rahasiamu yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain?"

"Baiklah, kau menang, Renji! Sebenarnya dalam buku diary itu, aku menuliskan semua jadwal kegiatan atau pengalaman pribadiku di sana...Bagaimana kalau Ich...Seseorang menemukan dan membacanya!?" Rukia memperbaiki ucapannya sendiri.

"Ichigo tidak mungkin membaca diary-mu..." Renji menghela napas dalam.

"Dan sisanya seperti aku katakan sebelumnya, hanya beberapa info materi ujian besok...HEY! AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU KHAWATIR TENTANG DIA!" Rukia tersipu malu, warna merah tercoret tipis di wajahnya. Ucapannya yang tidak sengaja terlontarkannya telah berhasil menjatuhkannya.

"Ooh, aku mengatakannya, Rukia..." Renji berkata, seriangai usil menghias wajahnya. "KAU MENYUKAI ICHIGO!" Gadis mungil dari klan Kuchiki terkejut bukan main, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kawannya dapat menebak rahasia terbesarnya.

"NUH-UH! NUH-UH!" Rukia dan Renji beradu mulut antara kelakan dan jebakan. Rukia berusaha mengelak, tapi tidak berhasil mengelabui teman kecil itu. Ia tidak terlalu pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Ano...Maaf, Rukia...?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar di tengah keributan. Jantung Rukia serasa berhenti berdetak , _ia hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini._

"Ini. Mungkin buku ini, milikmu..." Pria berambut orange jabrik itu menyerahkan buku diary yang bergambar kelinci putih dengan mengenakan gaun yang berenda-renda, di pinggir bawah buku curhatan hati Rukia. Gadis mungil bermanikan violet itu tersipu malu berat, bahkan telinganya memerah semerah rambut Renji atau malahan semerah api menyala dari api pembakaran mesin pembuat senjata pedang.

"Uhh...Terima kasih, I-Ichigo-kun..." Rukia membalasnya dengan gugup, memandang Ichigo yang mengambil langkah pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan kawan kecilnya. Seusai batang hidung Ichigo telah lenyap dari pandangan manik violetnya milik gadis mungil itu, Ia segera membuka buku diary dengan terburu-buru, lembaran tiap lembaran, ia buka tanpa membaca atau melihatnya. Cuma satu hal terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya... Satu lembaran kertas di halaman tengah buku diary Rukia, terdapat sebuah ukiran nama dirinya dan pemuda yang ia sukai secara sembunyi, terukir begitu indah seindah ratusan bintang di langit.

Dalam hitungan 1...2...3, " Ichigo!"

Dengan muka terpenuhi dengan warna tinta merah muda, Rukia berkata, "Apa kau sungguh – sungguh ...?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for read it.<strong>


End file.
